Theodore Tugboat: Rainbow Rocks (Transcript)
arguing Female Ship: What?! The High Tides: vocalizing Zorran: sighs That was barely worth the effort, Ratchet. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal. Ratchet: The energy in this world isn't the same as in the Big Harbor. We can only gain so much power here. Zorran: Ugh! I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place! Ratchet: sarcastically Really? I love it here. Oliver: For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst. Zorran: I think you're the worst, Oliver. Oliver: Oh yeah? Well, I think you're— Ratchet: Ergh! I'll tell you one thing, being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more clenched teeth bearable. rainboom Ratchet: gasp Did you feel that?! Do you know what that is? Oliver '''and '''Zorran: I 'unno. Ratchet: It's Habor magic! Zorran: But this world doesn't have ''Harbor magic. '''Ratchet': It does now. And we're going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world to adore us! Tugbooms We use to fight with each other (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) That was before we discovered (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh. whoa-oh) That when your friendship is real (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) Yeah, you just say how you feel And the music, yeah, the music Gets us to the top As we learn how the harbor... Harbor Rocks! Emily You can pick up the bass Tugbooms (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) George And you can play the guitar Tugbooms (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) Hank You can bang on the drums Tugbooms (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) Theodore Or you can sing like a star Tugbooms And the music, yeah, the music Gets us to the top As we learn how the harbor... Harbor Rocks! As we learn how the harbor... Harbor Rocks! chattering Zebedee: Want some help? Philip: Uh, no thanks. We're good. Zebedee: Oh. Okay. Hank: Zebedee! Over here! whispering Zebedee: sighs I had no idea the whole harbor would be here. Foduck: Quite an eye-catching advertistment, if I do say so myself. Hank: And it smells like seaweed! Emily: It does? sniff Hank: I used seaweed instead of paste! Lucy: Uh, Emily, you've got a little somethin', uh... Emily: Did I get it? Lucy: Heh, not exactly. Harbor Master: Good afternoon, tugboats. I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first time ever The Big Harbor Musical Showcase! cheer Harbor Master: This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-work programs here at TBH. So keep workining on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be the one of the most exciting events we've have at TBH since the Fall Formal. Zebedee: Ugh! I am never gonna live that down. Emily: You were pretty bad at the Fall Formal. Zebedee: A demon. I turned into a raging he-demon. Hank: And tried to turn everyone here into ship zombies for your own personal army! Foduck: Oh, my friend, you have us, and we've forgiven you for your past... ahem... booboos. Lucy: To be honest, I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at The Big Harbor closer than ever before! Hank: One, two, three! Tugbooms There was a time we were apart But that's behind us now See how we've made a brand new start And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh And when you sail these waters You feel it everywhere Yeah, we're the Tugboats forever, ah-oh, yeah! We are all together (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh) Now it's better than ever (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh) You can feel it, we're back (You...can...feel...it...) And I'm so glad that we're bettter Better than ever Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Oh yeah, we're better than ever Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh George There was a time we couldn't see Past the difference Lucy: That separated you and me And it left us on our own Hank But now you sail these waters And friends are everywhere Tugbooms Yeah, we're the Tugboats forever, ah-oh, yeah! We are all together (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh) Now it's better than ever (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh) Now that we are back on track (Now...that...we...are...) Yeah, I'm so glad that we're better Better than ever Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Oh yeah, we're better than ever Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Oh yeah, we're better than ever Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Oh yeah, we're better than ever! Zebedee: applauds Foduck: laughs I still can't believe that happens when we play! Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail. Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears. Lucy: I just wonder why it happens. Theodore took his new smokestack back to Bigg City Port. Shouldn't that mean he took all the magic back with him? George: Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome! Foduck: Oh! Your band? George: Duh! It was my idea to start Tugbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus I'm the lead singer and guitarist. sounds approaching Pearl: Uh, heard you outside. You guys are sounding really tight. George: Uh, we're getting there. Foduck's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Emily's bass solo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the showcase. Pearl: Uh, I don't suppose any our friends from, uh... out of town might come? Uh, it being a special charity event and all. Lucy: Sorry, Pearl. I don't think Theodore's gonna be back at the Big Harbor any time soon. Pearl: nervously Oh, yeah. Okay. I just, you know, thought I'd ask. Uh, k-keep on rockin' it. thud Foduck: Well. giggles Someone is quite the smitten kitten. Zebedee Oh. Sorry. I always forget you and Pearl used to be an item. Zebedee: It's okay. Pearl is a great girl and all, but I never really liked-her liked-her. I was using her to become more popular. Ugh! The old me was really was just awful, wasn't he? Foduck: Mmm... horrid. George, Lucy, Emily: Mm-hmm, uhhh, etc. Hank: Yep! Lucy: But the important thing is that you've turned yourself around. Zebedee: Thanks, Lucy, but I'm not sure everyone else at TBH feels the same way. system beeps The Dispatcher: Zebedee, please report to the main harbor entrance. Zebedee: Gotta run. I volunteered to show some new tugboats around the harbor. Thought it'd be good for them to get to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the old me. George: We've still got a few mintues before work starts. What do you say we do "Awesome as I wanna be"? Emily: Um George? I was wondering if we could maybe play the song I wrote? George: We'll get to it. Emily: Oh. Okay. George: chord Zebedee: Hi. Are you the tugboats I'm supposed to show around? Ratchet: We are. Zebedee: The Big Harbor is a great harbor. You're really gonna love it. Ratchet: Oh, yes, we really sense there something... magical about this place. Zebedee: That's the repair dock. Owen the Oil Rig is over there. Oh! We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole harbor. is pretty much rallying around it. Ratchet: gasp A musical showcase? Zebedee: I'm sure since you're new, Harbor Master would let you sign up if you're interested. Zorran: We been known to sing from time to time. Oliver: Hello? We sing, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want. Ratchet: growls Oliver: Wha-What did I say? Ratchet: What you meant to say was being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other ships. Oliver: Ohhhh, yeah. Th-What he said I meant to say. To say. Zorran: scoffs And what you would have said if you weren't the worst. Oliver: You are! Ratchet: You'll have to excuse them. They're idiots. Zorran''' and Oliver: Hmph.' beat '''Zebedee': laugh Those are pretty. Where did you- Ratchet: laughs Sorry. These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them. chattering Lucy: So how was the tour? Zebedee: I don't know. I mean, these tugs, there were... There was something off about them. Hank: Like, off like this? Or... Oh, oh! Like- George: Maybe we should just let him tell us. Zebedee: That's just it. I can't put my bumpers to it. They just acted sort of... strange around me. Maybe someone already talked to them. Told them about what I did. sighs So much for making a good first impression. Emily: Uh-huh. Oh, that's probably not it. Ratchet: This is it, boys. The moment we've been waiting for. Oliver: Work!? Ratchet: groan The chance to get our Harbor magic back. Oliver: Oh. Right. Ratchet: Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll fight to get it. Zorran: So we're just gonna do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? sarcastically Some plan, Ratchet. Ratchet: It won't be the same as the time before! There is Habor magic here.Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get the entire world to do our bidding. Oliver: But we can do work after though, right? It's gonna be huge! Ratchet: Just follow my lead. Zorran: Or my lead. Ratchet: My lead! High Tides Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh Ratchet We heard you want to get together We heard you want to rock this harbor We've thought of sometging that is better Something that changes all the rules Why pretend we're all the same When some of us shine brighter? and Oliver Shine brighter Ratchet Here's a chance to find your flame Are you a loser or a fighter? High Tides Me and you, you and me Why don't we see who is better? We don't have to be one and the same thing Oh, what so wrong with a little competition? Are you afraid of failing the audition? Ratchet You're a star and you should know it Yeah, you rise above the rest It doesn't matter who you hurt If you're just proving you're the best High Tides Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh Battle! You wanna win it Let's have a battle, battle of the bands Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it Let's have a battle, battle, battle Battle of the bands High Tides and ships Battle! "Gloria": I can beat you! The High Tides and ships: Battle! "Cumberland": Ha! You wish! The High Tides and ships: Battle! "Kingston": I so want this! The High Tides and ships: Battle! "Linda": Not if I get it first! High Tides and ships Me and you, you and me Why don't we see who is better? We don't have to be the one and the same thing Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? Ships I'm going out and winning the audition High Tides and ships Battle! We wanna win it Let's have a battle, battle of the bands Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it Let's have a battle, battle, battle Battle of the bands! arguing Hank: Ohhhh. They're that kind of "off". Zebedee: Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark magic? How else could you explain what happened back there? Lucy: Don't worry, tugboats. We'll let the Harbor Master know all about this and those tugs will be kicked to the bow in no time. Last thing he needs in another TBH events almost ruined by a power-crazed lunatic Zebedee Er, no offenese. Zebedee: sighs None taken. Harbor Master: Dark magic? I find that very hard to believe. Those tugs came outside of my office earlier and were absolutely delightful. The Dispatcher: Ugh! Perhaps Zebedee is just eager to make someone else out to be a bad element, so that his actions at the Fall Formal will become old news. Zebedee: I could see why you might think that, but- George: That's not what's happening! We saw all of this go down in the cafeteria too! Harbor Master: Yes, but isn't your band supposed to be part of the Musical Showcase? George: Yes. Dispatcher: Perhaps you're just all worried that the High Tides will steal your spotlight. Lucy: The "High Tides"? Harbour Master: It's the name of their musical group. That's why they came outside my office earlier today – to sign up for the Showcase. Even sang a little song to the Dispatcher and I. Lucy: They did? Harbor Master: Yes. And we think having a Battle of the Bands instead is a marvelous idea. Emily: I can't believe they got the Harbor Master and the Dispatcher too. George: They've gotten to everybody. Hank: Not everybody! Lucy: Hank's right. We were there when the High Tides were singin' and we weren't affected. It was like we were protected somehow. George: So let's take them down! It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally whooped its sorry bows! Uh, no offense. Zebedee: sighs None taken. Again. Emily: But that was when Theodore was here. There may be some kind of magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music. I sure don't know how to use it... whoop anybody's bow. Foduck: sighs If only we could get a message to Theodore. Maybe hecould tell us how to break the spell the High Tides have cast on our friends. George: Well, that's not gonna happen. The portal's closed. Foduck: gasps again George: And I get a feeling they don't exactly have radios where he's from. Zebedee: I may have an idea how we can get in touch with Theodore! rustling Zebedee: When I was Captain Star's tug back in The Bigg City Port, he gave me this. Even after I abadoned my studies, I held onto it. Deep down, I guess I knew I was making a big mistake, and I wanted to still have a way to reach out to him. Maybe it still works. Foduck: That's a book, friend. What do you mean, "maybe still works"? Zebedee: It used to be that if I wrote something here, it would appear in the pages of a book back in Captain Star's library. I get a message to him, then he can get a message to Theodore. George: So what are you waiting for? Get to writing! Zebedee: sighs Been a long time since I've written these words. "Dear Captain Star..." Delivery Boat: Excuse me, Theodore. Where do you want all these books from Captain Star? Theodore: The library. Third door on the left. Delivery Boat: Even this one that's glowin' and vibratin? buzzing flipping Sunshine: What is it, Theodore? Theodore: It looks like a message to Captain Star from my friends at The Big Harbor. O.J.: How is that even possible? Theodore: I have no idea, but it... sounds like they need my help. Theodore: The way Zebedee described them, I think these new tugs sound an awful lot like... the z-stacks. Warrior: Not the z-stacks! loudly to Sunshine I don't actually know what that is! Theodore: The Z-stacks were three tough but dangerous tugs who had the power to charm ships with their music. But to maintain this power, they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became, and the farther they could spread more dark magic. Sunshine: I don't think I like this story very much. Theodore: If the z-stacks had their way, they would've divided and conqured all of Bigg City Port. But a certain Johnny Cuba the gangster wasn't having it. Rumor has it he found a way to banish them to another world- one where he believed their magic would be lost. That world must have been the one where my Big Harbor friends live. Big Mac: But Johnny Cuba must have sent them there ages ago. How come they're just surfacin' now? Theodore: I don't know. But if my hunch is right and it is the z-stacks who have come to Big Harbor, this spell they've cast is just the beginning. My friends need me. I have to go back to them. Top Hat: I hate to burst your bubble, Theodore, but the connection between their world and Bigg City Port will still be totally cut off for a super long time. Warrior: Okay, first of all, if there was bubble-blowing going on, why wasn't I told about it?! And secondly, if the connection is totally cut off, how was Zebedee able to ge a message to Theodore? Theodore: gasps Warrior, you're a genius! Warrior: Yeah, I get that a lot. Top Hat Now about those bubbles... noises Theodore: ...And the interval between two points is defined as the square root of the sum of the squares of the seperation between points along three spatial dimensions. Ten Cents: Say what now? Warrior: Duh! He's gonna take the magic and put it there. That'll make the portal open up so that whenever he wants to, he can from here to there. There to here. Here to there. Here There! Here there! Here- Big Mac: We get the idea! Theodore: Now to see if it actually works. noises Main cast: Ooooh... cracking Main cast: Ahhhhh... Big Mac: Don't suppose we could join you this time around? Theodore: Better not. It could make thing pretty confusing if Big Harbor all of a sudden had two all of you. Rest of main cast: agreeing Ten Cents: But I still get to go, right? There isn't another one of me at Big Harbor. And you never know if you might need your trusty assistant. Theodore: Mm-hmm. Ten Cents: Yes! Theodore: We won't be gone long. Main cast: at once Sunshine: Oh, you be careful, Theodore. Top Hat: Take care! Big Mac: You two be safe now. OJ: And don't forget to dress well. Warrior: squee Theodore: Ready, Ten Cents? Ten Cents: his propellers blows toots Ready! George: sighs I'm starting to think he's not coming. Zebedee, Lucy, Foduck, Emily, George, and Hank: Theodore! Theodore: Oof. I'm back. Rest of the main cast: Theodore Theodore: And I've got some bad news about those new tugs. Rest of the main cast: reaction Foduck: Oh, I do hate that you had to return at a time of crisis. There's so much catching up to do! Emily: For starters, a certain pilot boat was just askin' about you. Theodore: excitedly Pearl was asking about me?! throat Isn't that nice? oil Foduck: Perhaps you would give us just the slightest bit of gossip from your world? Ten Cents: He's got an official title now. fanfare The newest Star Tug! Zebedee: Wow, that's really impressive. Guess you really were Captain Star's prized pupil. Ten Cents: He's even got his own Star Flag! Foduck: A star flag?! You have your own star flag?! Eh... throat Ooh, uh, lovely. Theodore: What's new here? I mean, besides your harbor becoming the target of dangerous tugs from Bigg City? George: Yeah, so, that isn't exactly the only strange thing that's happened since you left. Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we play. Theodore: Hmm. My smokestack was returned to Bigg City Port, but some of its magic must have remained here at the Big Harbor. Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the Z-Stacks. Just like when we were able to use it on Zebedee when he turned into that horrifyingly awful winged monster! No offense. Zebedee: disgruntled None taken. Heh. I'm used to it. George: They'll never even know what hit 'em! yells Lucy: We've got nothin' to worry about now that Theodore's back. Emily: Oh, I'm pretty sure I'' could find something to worry about. But it won't be the z-stacks. '''Theodore': The sooner we do this, the better. Any idea where the High Tides might be? Hank: oil sighs There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase! That would include the High Tides. Theodore': Looks like we've got a party to crash.' Hank: squee arguing Pearl: sighs I'm gonna get more oil! crash! Pearl: Theodore? Theodore: Eh, bumped, into, always, doing? Pearl: What are you doing here? You came back for the big competition, right? Theodore: Something like that. Pearl: Huh. Not that there's gonna be any real competition. No one here wants this as bad as my band does! Theodore: Can you excuse me for just a minute? arguing becomes louder Ratchet: surprise Oh, no! No one's mingling! It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute! Oliver: It's the oil, isn't it? I knew it I used too much fresh fuel! Ratchet: It's not the fresh oil! It's us! Zorran: But the oil is awful too. Oliver: What do you know about good fresh oil? Zorran: More than you! Oliver: Do not! Zorran: Do too! Ratchet: This is just the kickoff party, boys. Imagine what a tizzy they'll be in by the time the Battle of the Bands starts. Theodore: There isn't going to be a Battle of the Bands! We're gonna make sure of that! Alright, guys, let's do this! Friendship is Magic! silence coughs George: Uh, weren't there rainbows and lasers and stuff last time? Theodore: I don't understand. We're all together again. Why isn't this working? Ten Cents: You, uh... really need to go ahead and do that whole "magic of friendship" thing now. Theodore: I'm trying,Ten cents. I thought the six of us standing together against the z-stacks would bring out the magic we needed to defeat them. That's what happened before. Ratchet: Talk about throwing down the anchor! This group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though, aren't they? Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they think they've already got this thing all locked up. Zak: Not if the Great and Powerful Zaaaaak has anything to do with it! Pearl: Whatever, Zak! We're the best band at TBH! Philip: No! The Ferry twins are gonna win! arguing even louder Ratchet: I think we have found what we're looking for. Or rather, it found us. Zorran: himself Ratchet: Magic!! Don't you see?! Everyone else has fallen under our spell. But not these tugs. These tugs are special. Theodore : It doesn't make any sense. I should have been able to create a spark that would help us break their spell. That's how it worked before. Zebedee: But to defeat me, you drew magic from the smokestack I was wearing. The z-stacks' magic comes from their music. So maybe you have to use the same kind of magic to defeat them. Or... maybe not. Theodore: No. I think you're onto something. Zebedee: Really? Theodore: It's when you play music that you transform now, right? Lucy: Yup. Ears, Tails, the whole shebangs. Theodore: So maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the high tides is playing a musical counter-spell! Emily: You mean like a song? Theodore: Uh-huh. And in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the z-stacks' spell, we'll need them all to hear it. Rest of main cast: Hmmm... Foduck: gasp The band competition! That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be in the same place at the same time. Lucy: Guess the Tugbooms are the band to beat. Foduck: And I believe in you, Theodore, just become the Tugbooms' newest member. Rest of main cast: and cheering Hank: So what do you wanna play? Triangle? ding Sousaphone? fwomp! Theremin? theremin Soooo magical. Theodore: I might take a little too long to learn how to play something with these. I'll just sing. George: Like, as in, lead singer? Cuz that's usually my gig. This being my band and all. Lucy: It's our band! And, of course, as lead singer. He's the one with the magical know-how to help us pull this off. George: Okay, yeah, that's cool. I'll just use this as a chance to hone my already insanely good idea guitar skills. Theodore: It's only temporary. And we don't have to win the Battle of the Bands. We just have to perform during the first round of the competition. George: Let's get to learning that musical counter-spell. Theodore: Well, that's just it. I don't know any. Rest of main cast: Awww... Theodore: But I'm sure I could figure out how to write one. Ten Cents: Totally! Theodore can write a spell like it's nobody's business. That's a pretty much how he got to become a star tug in The Big Harbor. Theodore: Technically, I helped finish a spell. And there was a little more to it than that, Ten Cents. Ten Cents: Yeah, whatever. Theodore: I've got this. Ten Cents C'mon! Lucy: Where're you going? Theodore: Well, last time we were here, Ten Cents and I spent the night at the library. Hank: Are you crazy?! We're besties now! Slumber party at the cove! Category:Transcripts